Flash Mob
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine convinces Sebastian to go to the mall with him, where Sebastian is in for a pleasant surprise.


_**A/N: **This idea just came out of nowhere. I was just in the mood for something cute and sweet, but still something that was in character. This is unbeta-ed so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Please give me feedbacks and rec the fic if you like it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles that aren't posted on this site. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". Please be sure to say hello!_

* * *

FLASH MOB

"But why are we going to that mall in particular?" Sebastian pulled on his coat anyway. It was going to be a cold day today. "It's always crowded."

"Because it has more stores and varieties." The expression on Blaine's face was like that of a five year old in a candy store. He rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, looking a little restless.

"And why do I need to come along?" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd rather you just stay at my place this afternoon and let me fuck your brains out."

"Always the romantic," Blaine said dryly.

"I don't hear you complaining," Sebastian smirked.

"Come on, I want you to come along." A coy smile spread across Blaine's face as he changed tactic. "I promise I'll make it worth your while later."

"Oh, really?" Now that definitely piqued Sebastian's interest. He gave Blaine a sidelong glance as he reached for his scarf.

"Here, let me." With practiced ease, Blaine carefully wrapped the cashmere scarf around Sebastian's neck, made a quick knot and tugged it in. "There, now your neck won't be cold."

"Thanks, mom." But there was a smile on Sebastian's lips. "So what is this? You need me to help you pick out stuff?"

"Yup." Blaine nodded. "You've got good taste in things."

"Now that, I won't argue about." Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist before leaning down to give him a kiss.

"And I'm a prime example of your good taste." Blaine preened.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Sebastian said, his expression one of mock seriousness.

"I only learned from the best." Blaine grinned.

"You must really want me to go with you if you have to result to flattery." Sebastian twisted the doorknob and opened the front door. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Remind me again, why did I let you convince me to come with you?" Sebastian stared at the masses of people before him, crowding against one another like a series of massive human tsunamis.

"Because I promised a reward for you later?" Blaine looked around him, as though looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine glanced down at his watch before looking around again.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Not really," Blaine denied as he tried to peer over the crowd.

"What are you—" The rest of Sebastian's sentence was drowned out as the speakers next to them suddenly blared out a loud note, followed by a very catchy music. "What the hell?"

"Oops! That'd be my cue!" Blaine shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Sebastian. "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere."

"Wait, what?"

The crowd had since then parted, leaving enough space in the atrium for a small group of people to dance and sing along to the music that was blasting just a bit too loud for comfort. Sebastian stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Did Blaine just join a flash mob?

"That guy's got a good voice." Sebastian heard one of the bystanders behind him yelling above the music. "And great moves too!"

There was only one person that the bystander could be referring to — Blaine, who was now dancing and singing into the small microphone that he had hooked onto his ear.

"_Come, come, come into my world,_  
_Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love?"_

"Is that Kylie Minogue he was singing?" It was a woman's voice this time. "Wow, I never thought that song would sound good two octaves lower but this guy's amazing."

"That's my boyfriend." Sebastian finally turned around and pointed at Blaine who was now doing a rather fancy dance move as he jumped onto the bench. He didn't care if he sounded like a groupie or a crazed fan, he didn't even care that he had just pulled a Cooper with the pointing, Sebastian just felt so damn proud to give a shit.

Sebastian had expected to get some strange looks, but he really could care less. Sebastian had always been proud of Blaine. But something about that moment just made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Maybe it was the adrenaline and excitement of the crowd rubbing off of him, or maybe it was just nice to see Blaine in his natural habitat; whichever it was, Sebastian was glad that this was the person that he could call his own.

"_And I've been such a long time waiting,_  
_For someone that I can call my own._  
_I've been chasing the life I've been dreaming, and now I'm home."_

There were cheers and applause from the crowd for the performance that was taking place, mingling with words of praise and approval. Sebastian watched on as Blaine sang out the rest of the lyrics, his gaze never wavering.

The flash mob changed formation again as they reached the end of the song. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a bit curious when several of the dancers grabbed what appeared to be a big banner and started unrolling it. There seemed to be a message on it. Sebastian felt his breath momentarily caught in his throat when he read the words. Surely those words couldn't be meant for him?

_WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH ME?_

Blaine approached him until they were only a few feet apart. From where Sebastian was standing he could see the rise and fall of Blaine's chest as he tried to catch his breath from the recent activities. The look in those amber eyes was hopeful, excited, and tinged with a bit of fear and uncertainty.

"I know you're not into that whole romantic thing and um … I know this isn't really the most accurate song but— " There was a tinge of pink on Blaine's cheeks as he struggled to recite and remember what appeared to be a rehearsed speech. "I don't know how to ask you. This is the only song that I can find that allows me to sing, dance, and express myself. I know we haven't been together for decades per se but we've been together a while now and I'd be honored if you'd—"

Instead of answering, Sebastian stepped forward and pulled Blaine to him. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and dipped him, crushing his lips to Blaine's as he gave his boyfriend a searing kiss. There were cheers, applauses and catcalls around them as Sebastian felt Blaine's lips against his own.

"Does that answer your question?" He murmured against Blaine's lips.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine looked hopeful.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

(END)

* * *

_**ADDENDUM:** Moving in together is a very important part of any relationship, so I believe this would be something that Blaine takes quite seriously. But Blaine being Blaine would try to find a romantic (even though at times inappropriate way) of going about this. I think a flash mob will be an unique but sweet way to express it. Please leave a feedback and rec the fic if you enjoy it. I'd also be honored if you can follow me on Tumblr at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com", I post my SeBlaine drabbles there. Thanks again for reading._


End file.
